


The Death of Orihara Izaya

by Arinya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinya/pseuds/Arinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo finally kills the one person messing up his life, but... is Izaya really dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very welcome! Just a few words would make me very happy and I really appreciate advice as well.  
> Thanks in advance and have fun reading!

“Nee, Shizu-chan, you should really learn how to control your temper.”

“Shut up, you parasite!” 

“Oh, is Shizu-chan in a bad mood today?”

“You’re the one who puts me in that mood…”

“That’s not a nice thing to say, Shizu-chan. Does that mean that from now on, you will be always in a bad mood?” 

Oh fantastic, now this parasite was even snickering. How he hated him, when he did that… 

“Would you be so kind to shut the fuck up, Izaya? I’m getting a headache.”

“I really would like to do that, but then I would have to do other things to keep myself from being bored…” 

Another snicker and Shizuo’s face turned bright red as one hand slowly opened the pants of the bodyguard. 

\--

When will this lowly life be out of this world completely? Will that ever happen? The chances are pretty low, Shizuo thought. If only he had not killed that informant. Then he could still live a normal life. Yeah that peasant was dead. He still couldn’t believe it, but the crushed body, the one he always wanted to hurt, simply didn’t move anymore after being pierced by the lantern he threw at Izaya. In the first few seconds he was delighted. Finally the flea couldn’t dodge. 

Then the questioning: Why couldn’t he? He always dodged everything he threw at him and even though he once hit him with a vending machine, Izaya wasn’t hurt at all. There was no situation in which Shizuo had actually hurt him. So why was it so easy this time? What was wrong? Was Izaya only playing to be injured and would start jumping around a few seconds later, slicing Shizuo up with his flick-blade? 

Shizuo decided that he should at least take a look at the one lying on the ground. The pest didn’t start to attack him. A sea of blood was running out of the raven haired guy, he had problems breathing and even opening his eyes seemed to be a hard thing to do. 

“Shizu-chan…” 

Izaya’s voice was only a whisper. The informant was really living his last moments.  
“Oh fuck, why didn’t dodge, you ---“ 

A light smile brightened the delicate ones face and without losing another thought on it, the blond one broke the heavy lantern in pieces, lifted the injured person like a princess and ran off to the one doctor who could help him. While Shizuo was running, the dying one took his last strength together, mumbled a “Shizuo” in the air and waited for the bodyguard to look at him. As he did, the informant placed a kiss on the other ones lips. It took Shizuo a while to realize that he stopped running, he was in a small dark street and that the small being with the most beautiful crimson eyes in his arms was no longer alive. 

How long it took Shizuo to get to Shinra – he was not able to recall it anymore. Shinra opened the door, saw the life-long enemies behind it with one holding the other and wanted to clear it out right away. Shizuo sunk to his knees, hands full of blood as he let go of the body whom was once Izaya. 

After that Shizuo’s memory skipped, not only some hours but 3 days. When he got to the doctor‘s house again, Shinra told him that he took care of Izaya as Shizuo instructed. Fearing the meaning of it, he did not dare to ask what happened in those three days. Izaya was gone for good. 

“Say, Shizuo… Shizuo?” 

It took a while for the bodyguard to recognize that Shinra was trying to speak with him.

“Hmm…? What is it?”

“Are you… are you okay? Today you are kinda more like yourself… but are you maybe regretting what happened to him?” 

“You can say how it is… Do I regret killing him? I don’t know myself for sure. The last days went by without me noticing. I never thought that my first action after him collapsing were to bring him here.” 

Lightening a new cigarette with his right and the left hand running through his hair, leaning backwards and letting out a sigh, he continued:  
“The ‘me’ last week thought of throwing a 6 months salary worth party. Maybe it’s because I lost my goal for life? Maybe I need to comprehend that I no longer need to watch out for knives, his snicker and everything? By the way do you have some Sake? I think I need to get drunk at least once just thinking of this long awaited victory for being able to enjoy it truthfully.”

“I do have some. But don’t you think you should eat something first? Your growling stomach gets on my nerves.” 

“Okay, got it.”

Shizuo searched for the phone in his pocked and called Simon.  
“Hey there, can you bring me 2 times menu 1 and 4. Oh and 3 bottles of sake, too. To Shinra’s place, please. Thanks, bye. "

"How the hell can you eat this much? And how can you pay it?" Shinra asked.

“Of course you get some, too. Where is the problem? And for the money: I have waited long enough to have this feast. I don't care about how much it will cost me."

A few hours later Shizuo and Shinra were quite drunk. Nothing of the food or the sake was left and after a few parting words the blond one was on his way home.  
As he took a shortcut through a silent, dark street, he was startled. Was he hallucinating or did he lose his mind? Whatever it was, to be hearing the voice of his most hated enemy definitely was everything but normal!

“Nee, Shizu-chan. You seem to be pretty excited over my death feasting and drinking like that.”

Doubting his hearing ability, thinking of the possibility that a drunk person could hear voices instead of seeing double, he looked around him and when he knew he saw that he was alone, he couldn’t stop himself from asking:  
“Izaya”

“Yay, Shizu-chan can hear me now. It took you quite some time. But I always knew that you weren’t one of the quickest.”

“Where the hell are you, flea?!”

“Oh so you didn’t figure that one out. Because my body was beyond help, I placed my soul in yours. And I have to say it was a good decision. So much free room in your head for me. It seems like you were made for me.”

“Shut the fuck up, you worm! You wanna tell me that you are in me? And that you don’t have any intention of vanishing at all? Are you fucking with me? Just die once and for all!” the bartender shouted.

“Shizu-chan is so mean. Aren’t you at least a bit glad that I am still here? Ah and because others can’t hear me as long as I don’t take over your body, they might start thinking that you are insane…”

Even though the possessed man looked like he could care less about what others think, he lowered his voice quite a bit in his next sentences. 

“Tell me. How can I get you to disappear? You are irritating me out even after dying…”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe it’s impossible?”

“It’s not impossible. I will find a way even if it’s the last thing I do. Probably my mind just couldn’t take it to be that happy about you being gone for good. The next thing I will do is visiting a psychologist. That’s it!”

“No I think, you won’t do that next. It is night right now and weekend at that. What about visiting your sweet little brother? He said that he was free tonight.”

“Y-y-you met Kasuka? When? Why? While using my body?”

“Yes, two days ago. And do you really want to know what happened then? I don’t think so~”

“What the hell did you do?”  
“Telling you would spoil my fun. But you will know it right away when you’ll meet him. I left you a present, my dear Shizu-chan.”

The informant couldn’t keep himself from laughing and the bartender – impatient to know what happened and fearing of what it might have, he went to the hotel his brother was at.

For Shizuo, the short way from the reception to the room seemed to be long like an eternity and short like a second at the same time. His enemy did something to his brother. The only thing he ever feared... But what did he do to him? After having questioned Izaya for about half of the way to the hotel, Izaya was nice enough to tell him at least that Kasuka isn’t injured in any way. Although Shizuo would think of it as a relief, he couldn’t. Not with Izaya being involved. Words were the most dangerous weapon of this parasite after all. Standing in front of the door he decided to knock right away. Delaying it wouldn’t help in any way and was over his capability. Kasuka opened.

“Nii- san?”

Shizuo, unable to keep his cool, entered the room as soon as the door opened, got a hold of Kasuka’s shoulders and asked:  
“Is everything alright with you?”

“Ah, so it’s really you. Yeah, I’m fine,” was Kasuka’s statement.

“Why do you say that it’s really me?”

Even though Kasuka seemed to be fine and like him, the older brother couldn’t relax yet. This first sentence echoed alarming in his mind.

“Then let me ask a question first: Is Izaya-san with you?”

Shocked at the stated question, Shizuo could only answer:  
“W-what do you mean? I came alone, right?”

Kasuka couldn’t keep himself from rolling his eyes but otherwise his expression stayed the same. Watching the whole thing through Shizuos eyes, Izaya couldn’t help but to admire the actor standing there. If he really would do what the informant wanted, it must be really hard for the younger to even face older brother.

“I take your reaction as a ‘yes’. That makes it way faster. Izaya-san and I have a little… agreement. This agreement includes the task I am about to do and I need you for it because Izaya himself isn’t available anymore. It is really important for me. Therefore please sit down – the armchair is right around the corner – and don’t do anything. This is a thing between Izaya- san and me. You don’t have anything to do with it. Alright?”

‘So that’s how you want to do it. Nice idea.’ Izaya snickered. 

Hearing the parasite ones enjoyment Shizuo wanted to avoid doing what Kasuka asked but he couldn’t find a reason to deny it either and sat down on the chair. 

“Wanna drink something? The mini-bar has some good things in it.”

“Okay… I guess I want a beer.”

“I‘ll get us some glasses. Wait a second.”

While sitting there Shizuo thought, that it was quite weird for him to get something to drink instead of just getting over with whatever. On the other hand he thought that he might not be able to cope with it and it would be better to be as drunk as possible. The last thing he wanted was to lose control and hurt Kasuka.

“Here’s your beer.”

Kasuka sat down on the couch and drank his own drink and Shizuo did the same.

“And what are we doing now, Kasuka?” 

“We play the waiting game.”

“Ha? I thought that pest instructed you with something?” 

“Yeah, but it’s not the right time for it... yet.”

A few moments later, the blond one knew why his little brother had to wait. He put some kind of drug in the beer.

The room was moving. Shizuo had problems looking straight. He tried to stand up and get away but it was no use. He couldn’t even stand up anymore or try to stop Kasuka binding his hands behind his back and starting to undress both of them.

“What the hell are you doing now? Stop it right away!”

“Keep quiet. That’s part of Izaya-sans plan.”

At the point when Kasuka started licking Shizuos member, the bartender could only think of one thing:  
“Izayaaaaa I am so gonna KILL you!!!”

The answer that popped up in his mind was:  
“Too~ bad. I am already dead. At least try to enjoy it as much as possible. Kasuka is working rea~lly hard right now, you know?” 

This was followed by heartily laughing on Izaya’s side and even though the bartender tried various arguments to stop his little brother, it didn’t work. So he tried to think of ways to kill this plague called Orihara Izaya and with that he came to the only conclusion left: If he wanted to kill the pest inside him, he had to kill himself. Right at this point the voice in his head began speaking again. 

“I bet you are thinking about how to kill yourself by now because you can’t think of a way how to kill me without killing yourself at the same time. Let me tell you that even if you do that, it wouldn’t work. How can you guarantee that I won’t take over your beloved brother’s body before you are able to finish your work? Do you really want me to live inside of Kasuka?”

“… Fuck you!”

“You are always so gentlemanlike, Shizu- chan.”

“Y-you try to threaten me with Kasuka, I can always do the same with your sisters.”

“You wanna hurt Mairu and Kururi?”

“That’s right! I’ll kill them if you don’t make Kasuka stop right away!”

“Are really that stupid? You wanna hurt those sweet, cute little devi- ehm… girls? Even though Shizu-chan is a monster, I don’t think that you are able to do that. And even if you were, you wouldn’t succeed. Those two are scarier than hell if they want.”

“…” 

Shizuo had no way but to agree with that argumentation. After all, Mairu and Kururi were girls and Izaya’s sisters at the same time. But how could he get Izaya to cancel this ‘agreement’?

“What about stop thinking? You can’t do anything so perhaps you should start enjoying your brother’s l-o-v-e. Oh, but if you don’t want it you can simply imagine someone else giving you this kind of service…”

“The only one I wanted to crawl in front of me is you. But with my shoes in your face.”

“So you want me to give you a blow job?”

“Don’t ignore the rest of what I said.”

“I didn’t really ignore it. You know there is a thing called SM. And considering your fable for going on rampages, it fits perfectly.”

“…”

In fact, now that Izaya had mentioned those things, Shizuo really started to imagine how it would be if a certain flea - instead of Kasuka - was licking and sucking his dick. 

And shockingly it turned him on quite a bit. Until then he could control himself to a certain degree and thought of it as nothing but disgusting. His only wish had been to make his bro stop. Instead he was thinking of Izaya sitting there, a slight blush on his cheeks, without (or maybe still with?) the wicked smile on his face and the amazing crimson eyes looking up to him while concentrating on doing a perfect job. Like the real person in front of him now, that sly demons tongue would glide over his length as if licking a Popsicle and when he reached the tip he would look up as if to ask if it was alright to dig in and without waiting for the answer, together with a sneaky smile start taking in Shizuos member in whole. 

Then the part to start hating this person would come again. The reason for that would be that Izaya would move his head teasingly, slowly and without the slightest intention to obey the ex-bartender’s wishes or needs. Even though Shizuo thought that it must be heaven to get a blow job done by Izaya. As an informant he probably knew every single technique necessary. 

Thinking about all that made Shizuo extremely embarrassed and horny at the same time. Of course Izaya could directly see (maybe even feel) the effects their earlier conversation had resulted in.  
“Oh, so it’s true, you really want to fuck me?!” I feel rea~lly honoured, you know… And because of that I decided to give this little pervert a special service.”

Alarmed by that, Shizuo tensed up quite a bit. 

When Izaya spoke again, the bodyguard blushed in a red comparable to the eyes that once belonged to the so called flea.

“Imagine again, Shizu-chan. Imagine me sucking you dry. Think of me licking the tip of your dick while using one of my hands to massage your balls. Of course the dirty sounds aren’t missing either.”

As if to underline the last words that no one but Shizuo could hear, Kasuka’s mouth left Shizuo’s member with a sweet plop.

Izaya ignored it and continued with his one way conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know I can be really loud in bed! By the way you seem to be ready by now to enter the next stage. Just those few words were enough to turn you on so much more. I hadn’t even the time to tell much about the really juicy parts. Anyway Kasuka seems to agree with me…”

Shizuo’s eyes widened and he tried to protest with his entire body. It didn’t work. The drug was still working well and the hands were bound together as tight as ever. 

Kasuka on the other hand ignored his brothers begging to not continue any of this. He, free from all clothing, placed himself on top on Shizuo. The actor was thoughtful enough and had already prepared himself while giving the blow job. Shizuo had simply been too occupied with Izaya and the whole situation directly involving him to notice it. 

Now the dick slid in without any problems and shortly after the younger brother was able to move. It was pure torture for Shizuo. His mind wanted Kasuka to stop. His body wanted clearly one thing and he couldn’t deny how needy he was. And his heart, as far as it could make a clear decision right now, decided to comfort itself with the current situation because he could never ever have Izaya. Not that Shizuo loved that pest. No, it was still the place of hate which Izaya filled but it longed for him in a sick way because it had no other option. Adding to that, the flea continued with his smutty monologue.

“See, Shizu-chan. You’re filling it up completely. How does it feel to be completely inside of someone else? Isn’t it simply amazing? Especially when it comes to moving in them it feels like heaven. Don’t you think so, too? Ah~ that surely is heaven. Even though I have to say that it’s one of the most primitive things. Simply in and out, in and out and the same thing all over until you come. Humans make really the funniest faces in that moment. I love those. Still I can’t deny the fact that fucking is one of the best inventions. How is it Shizu-chan? Are you thinking of me again? What would it feel like to be fucking me?”

Shizuo was already, as Izaya said, on his way to heaven. His body was slowly taking over his mind. He nearly didn’t care about anything at this point anymore. He only wanted his release. How selfish he was… But there was one comment he had to say right away. Before it was too late and rage would overthrow everything.

“To screw you? Do you really think I would only do that? If it was possible I would at first beat you up so much that you couldn’t even tell where heaven and hell is. Then to disgrace you further, though I doubt it is possible with you as the opponent… I would fuck your bruised ass and then throw you out of the window.”

“Oh, Shizu-chan. You are so conservative. We have to play inside? That’s kinda boring…”

“You are such a whore, you know that?”

“For your information, I take that as a compliment. The more I use my time to sleep with my clients the more information I get.”

“Don’t say you do that for your job. That’s a lie.”

“Who said, that I need those information for work? The information I get are those of human behavior. If you haven’t forgotten: I love humans. But probably you don’t even understand that word in all its meaning. Enough of that; enjoy thinking of me riding you in this moment. Or better not? Maybe Kasuka gets frustrated if you come too fast thinking about my amazing body?”

“… I am really gonna kill you for that. I‘ll find a way.”

Izaya ignored that last sentence. He was too occupied laughing heartily and after he got a hold of himself, there wasn’t any need for further words. He relaxed himself and concentrated on feeling what Shizuo felt: the sensations given by Kasuka’s body on top of them. But instead of the real owner of this body, the once brunette didn’t try to hide his moans. 

Kasuka was steadily increasing the moving speed and seemed to be close to his climax. Even Shizuo was getting nearer against his will. The moving and hearing that parasite’s silent voice echoing through his head made it impossible for his body to not react in that way. A few moments later, Kasuka shuddered and came hard. The semen fell on the older ones stomach.

“Look how much come there is Shizu-chan. Nee, what about filling me up yourself?”

The image in Shizuo’s head of Izaya being there doing the same ended up giving release to him. It was simply too sexy to see the crimson eyes shine in satisfaction, drops of sweat running down the small and trembling body. How much of a pervert had he become in just one night? 

But through his afterglow he remembered who it really was lying all collapsed on top of him and heavy panting at that. Disgusted with himself, every tiny bit of joy was forgotten in an instant. 

“K-kasuka… Please! Release me now. I am so sorry. I am an ugly monster.” 

“Why are you being sorry Nii-san? You didn’t have to do anything with it. As I earlier said: This was an agreement with Izaya-san. Now that this agreement is fulfilled, you can forget about it. It has nothing to do with you.”

A weird undertone swung in the younger ones voice, but Shizuo was too busy thinking about how to undo or at least repent for the committed sin, that he didn’t hear it.

“Release me.”

“Wait a second. I‘ll release you soon.”

“Now, please.” 

“I need to take care of you first.”

“Meaning what?”

“You are kinda messed up right now. I have to clean you up.”

“I can do that myself.” 

The answer was a simply ‘no’. With that Kasuka vanished from his brothers side only to come back with the right utensils, cleaned and dressed Shizuo. 

“Will you release me now?”

“You are impatient like a kid.”

Well, Shizuo thought. Of course he would be impatient… impatient to kill himself. He didn’t care about anything else right now. If he hurried there was a chance that Izaya wouldn’t get it right away and die with him. The only thing that could really satisfy him in this situation was this one thing. 

“Shizu-chan. I know what you’re thinking. So if you try it, it will already be too late. And I don’t really like the idea to die. That’s why I have to reveal a little secret I kept from you until now.”

It took only a second but the bodyguard’s eyes glowed in a mysterious red. Then the colour changed back to the normal hazelnut brown. 

“Hanejima-san, first of all: Good evening. You can release me now. It seems that your brother was shaken quite a bit by our agreement.”

“Ah, Orihara-san…”

The younger one said that as if it were normal that the soul of the person in front of him changed into someone else and freed the blond ones body right away.

“Ahh, that is so much better.” 

Izaya stretched himself (or rather Shizuo’s body) and tried walking around a bit.  
“And the drug is wearing off, too. So… This agreement has been completed, right? Then I believe I can get my payment anytime I like, right?” Izaya asked.

“That’s right. Goodbye.”

And with this Kasuka went to his bedroom, leaving the other person alone in the living room.

Shizuo, being in shock over the loss of his body control, now started ranting at Izaya. Of course all of it wasn’t spoken out loud. Only the flea was able to hear it. 

“Give me my body back you parasite!”

“Why should I do that? Learn to get it back yourself.”

“You fucking asshole! That! Is! My! Body!”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have known that without you telling me this way. Thanks for the information. I don’t know how much you heard about it earlier, but next I am getting my payment for this job.”

Shizuo thought he didn’t hear right.

“WHAT? Your payment… What the hell?”

“I explain it to you later. First we get out of here and back to your sweet little rundown apartment.”

Shizuo, imprisoned in his own body, tried once again to gain information from Izaya but was turned down all the way home. On their way he only heard one thing from the informant:  
“Say. Now that I am in your body am I allowed to go through Ikebukuro or are you banning yourself, too?” 

Izaya couldn’t suppress a laugh. But he didn’t need to either way. Shizuo was the only one who heard. No one else was on the streets of Ikebukuro. It was nearly morning… maybe 4 or 5 a.m. And the only thing that mattered was getting Shizuo to appreciate his own life. Stopping to tease him wasn’t accounted in the calculation for that. 

The bodyguard on the other hand was speechless. Of every thing that happened since he regained consciousness because of that pest who even took over his own body, he had to add such a fucking annoying question? How much of a demon was that flea? Probably a pureblood. 

When they got into Shizuo’s apartment, the first thing that he had to wonder about was why the hell Izaya was so damn acquainted with this apartment? He was never in here, right? From the start they hated each other deeply. The light scar across his chest was enough to prove that. There was only one way to be sure: he asked Izaya.  
“Well do you want a lie, the truth or the whole truth as answer, beloved Shizu-chan?”

“The whole of course!” 

Trying to talk with that parasite was going to be more than just a pain in the ass but he couldn’t do anything else in his current position. At least until he found out how to get the control of his own body back.

“I thought so. The whole story will be too long and it’s not even interesting. The first time I was in your house was in the night after we got to know each other. You were so cute in your sleep and even drooling. I bet you had a very smutty dream.”

“WHAT? And I don’t dream about that stuff”

“That’s such a stupid lie. You are an adult by now. Okay at least your body is. Every guy has such dreams sooner or later. Whatever. The first time I was in your apartment was when you got it. It smelled like paint and you were drooling once again. I really wanted to slice you up a bit. But instead I only took some pictures and other stuff you wouldn’t miss from the boxes and left. And now we come to the important part. It even leads partly to the payment I will receive from you later. After you killed me your mind kinda broke down. That was really sweet of you. I never knew you were so much in love with me.”

“Don’t talk shit, flea!”

“But I am not. You were really not in the best condition and your mind decided to shut down because of what happened. Anyway since that moment I was living as you. As I told you earlier but of course you forgot about it since you got such a nice ride.”

“Just DIE!”

“Hai, hai. Don’t you wanna hear what happened in that time and why Kasuka has to pay me? And aren’t you curious why I am in your body and not inside of someone else? Ah, forget the last question. You wouldn’t understand it either way.”

“I may not be as smart like you but that doesn’t make me that stupid. Tell me everything and from the beginning!”

“As you wish, Shizu-chan. But what do I get for telling you that?”

“Let me see. What about a kick in the ass?”

“Hmm, I guess I don’t really want that. Do you have any other ideas? I know you don’t have much money but there must be things you can do for me, right?”

“…”

“…”

“Well… What do you want?”

“If you ask that way… I want a new apartment where my things fit in too. Best would be something where I have a good look on the city. To say it in short: something like mine.”

“I can’t afford for any more than this. You should know that if you already know that I don’t have money.”

“Yeah, but I can’t rent an apartment as Orihara Izaya anymore. I could copy your crappy handwriting but it would kinda piss me off to wake up in this little hole again just because you and I had different opinions of being at home. I will pay any rent with the money I have made until now and we will cancel the contract with this apartment.”

“Exactly how much money do you own?”

“More than you will make in your entire life, I guess.”

“…”

“Do you agree with that one? It’s worth one of the stories.”

“What? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Nope, I am not. Well to tell you the Kasuka story is already a payment for me. So there would only be one other thing for you to pay. I am generous. So let’s just say you let me stay in your body and use it as well.”

“Where is my warranty that you won’t be in control for forever?”

“There is none of course. But if you want one I can at least teach you as much as I know about changing from being passive to active as a bonus to the story. Actually, it’s quite sad that you don’t know how to do it even though it’s your own body.”

“Shut up. To be sure: If I agree on getting the new apartment, you will pay it, right? I only agree to it after I see your bank account and using it for the new apartment.”

“… Okay, that’s fine with me.”

“As for the second thing: I want us to work out some plan where it is decided which one of us has the control. That’s of course if I don’t find a way to get rid of you. You get a set amount of time where you can control my body but you won’t be allowed to stick me in prison or whatever is completely against my will, got it?!”

“I guess that is pretty nice of someone like Shizu-chan. For now I can live with that answer.”

Actually the once brunette was quite amazed that his enemy could keep his anger from exploding right away. Normally Shizuo would already in a state to not hear a word other than his own screaming of killing Izaya. That must mean that the blonde one was really curious. He would analyze that later. He had enough time. Shizuo wasn’t a direct threat in this very moment.

“Now, where to start… Well. It began about a year ago. After one of our fights I got a terrible headache. That was unusual because as always you only missed me with those vending machines and whatever.”

“Hmpf”

A very flea like chuckle followed.

“I took some painkillers and everything was fine for a while. A few weeks later I lost consciousness. Shinra took a look at me and after some time it was clear: I had a Tumour. But it wasn’t operable and I didn’t want Chemotherapy. So Shinra started to look for other ways. I don’t know how he got the idea but he ended up using Celty’s DNA, mixed it with mine and injected it to us. In your case when you last went there. Oh, before you ask: I already injected Kasuka with it too. So don’t think that he is safe from me.”

“You fucking flea!”

“Anyway I then just had my body and mind to get to think that I am dying - you know the soul is deeply connected to the own body - and then I had to come close to something that could save me. You. So when you tried to get me to Shinra I kissed you and with that my soul changed into the only healthy and living thing available.”

“Why did you have to choose me?”

“Because I had to be sure that the body I will live in next won’t die that easily. You know I am still an informant. That’s not the safest job out there. And I won’t stop it just because I don’t own my own body anymore. No discussion possible. As for other choices: There was Celty of course but somehow Shinra was against that. He even made Celty leave the city for some days to be sure. The other choice was of course Simon. But it would have been a pain in the ass to hear him talking the whole year about Sushi. Even I have my limits.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now to Kasuka’s story. He came to me about a month ago. I knew why he would come to me but of course I had him to tell me everything. Your brother said that he was terribly in love with you since childhood.”

Izaya made a pause because he didn’t want to miss any reaction Shizuo might show. Of course there was none he could actually show on the face right now, but the thoughts he directed at Izaya were precious enough for the moment. The next years of getting “to know” (translation: to tease) this brute would pay for the things lacking at this moment.

“… You aren’t just telling me crap, are you?” 

Izaya could hear Shizuo’s very thoughts tremble. This was better than expected.

“A reason why he has such a success in his job as an actor is because he had to act since he was very young. Your mum saw that Kasuka had a thing for you – not only a loving brother relationship at least from his point of view – and forbade him that kind of thing. So he learned to show none of his expressions. Especially the ones he would have shown to you. I accepted to help him with his request to be able to sleep with you at least once.”

“… This story is too stupid to actually believe it…” Shizuo exclaimed.

“Oh, but I think that you actually believe it to some point and because of that you are unable to hurl the usual furious rage at me right now. But to finish this story: Now to the 3 days you don’t remember… First of course I had to get used to your body. That took me about one day. I even tried to throw a vending machine. Wanted to make it my new hobby but then I got bored by it. With Shinra I had a conversation as well: Of course it was about the success of the whole thing and said him that he could dispose of my body. And of course I stormed into Kasuka’s apartment and laid him. I didn’t tell him that I was the one using your body but even though he didn’t know about the whole thing he could tell that it wasn’t you who did all those things to him. He is really impressive. I tried to act like you as much as I could but in the end he said: ‘Thanks, Orihara-san. But I would like to have the next time with my real brother, not only his body.’  
And that’s how we ended up in his apartment tonight.” 

“You raped him?”

Shizuo’s thoughts were shaking. This time out of pure furious anger, the kind Izaya sincerely wished for.

“I did.”

Izaya yawned. The sun was already shining brightly and it was time to go to bed soon.  
“Get the fuck out of my body. Why should I allow some parasite like you to stay here when you did such a… such a disgusting thing to Kasuka!”

Shizuo was beyond furious. It was clearly visible to Izaya that the blonde one would explode any second and his chances to get him on his side again were awfully slim. But Izaya didn’t mind that at all. The bodyguard’s reaction was the best. It was the way he had it expected but he couldn’t keep from being addicted to it.

“Yes I did such a thing. But he didn’t complain about that part. I was really careful with him, you know?”

“I don’t give a damn fuck about that.”

“I could tell you everything but I want that memory to be only mine~. For your information: Your brother didn’t tell you about it but he will be working as an actor in a series in America soon. He already signed the contract for 2 years. That’s why he wanted to do that so badly. Kasuka’s wish was to have his last memories of Japan being with you the way he wanted it. Even though it meant he had to tell me everything and even if he had to drug you. Giving him the drugs and bringing you there was part of my job of course. Are you still that pissed? I only helped him for his biggest wish to come true.”

Of course that last sentence was not the whole truth but Izaya still had to get Shizuo being a reasona- to be his old self again. 

It took a while for Shizuo to comprehend the last sentences. He was in a completely opposite mood now. Kasuka was going to America? Was that true? It didn’t sound like a lie even though that parasite said it. And the whole story seemed to be detailed enough to have at least some truth in it. The bodyguard would never admit it but he could somehow sense when the flea had his hands in something or when he tried to lie. This whole story didn’t stink of the usual lies Izaya told. So he would have to believe it until he could prove it otherwise. As soon as he learned how to control his body again, he would check it all. 

“Say, when is Kasuka going to America?”, was the first thing he asked Izaya. 

“He said he will leave Japan on the 18th.”

“That’s in three days… Change with me. I need to call him in person at least.”

“Shizu-chan. It is not even 8 a.m. and I bet that Kasuka is in dreamland right now. So there is no need to hurry. But if you really want to call him soon, we just can enjoy ourselves for a while. First I wanna take a shower. And I am hungry too. Some breakfast would be great. You don’t even have Ootoro in your house.”

“Alright. But why do I have to have Ootoro? I hate that stuff.”

“How can you not like it, Shizu-chan? I am disappointed in you. But don’t worry. We will fix that soon enough.”

With that said, he went to take the shower first. It was a refreshing feeling to stand there totally naked and let the water splash on him. It didn’t matter how dirty a person got. The water swept it all away in just a few minutes and it was unimportant what it was: mud, sweat or blood just vanished. Izaya washed the blond ones body thoroughly and almost with care. Shizuo on the other hand suddenly began to wonder how the flea did everything with such an air of normality. 

“Don’t you miss your own body?”

“Not at all.”

“Why is mine so great?”

“You might think of yourself that way, but, no, that’s not the right answer. First of all: My body was sick. I am a god who will live forever. Live longer than Shinra, Shizuo. Then I will obtain Celty’s body. I always wondered how it would be to be a woman and above all: headless. Second is that your body is fast and strong enough to make up for the agility I lost. Of course I trained you good enough.” 

Izaya was actually smiling a real smile. It was rare to see something like that on Shizuo’s face and coming from Izaya. Most times the bodyguard smiled, someone ended up in the hospital. As for the pest, his smile was a wicked one and was mostly seen when he fought with his most beloved enemy named Shizuo or when he was playing with his beloved humans.

Later Izaya went and bought some things to eat. Their breakfast consisted of Ootoro as well as Ootoro and yeah: Ootoro. Even though Shizuo complained, Izaya didn’t change anything. His only comment was:

“If you want to eat something different, then concentrate on stopping me to eat it. That might be as well your first lesson getting a hang on how to change with me easily. Normally humans move without even thinking about it but when you want to change with me you have to think of it actively. And be glad: As soon as you regain control, everything is like before. Otherwise you wouldn’t ever be able to move your body for more than 5 minutes.”

That said, Izaya continued to enjoy his meal, Shizuo continued to dislike it and got all frustrated because he couldn’t influence Izaya’s movements in any way. On the other hand the flea had problems to eat because he couldn’t stop snickering about how nothing happened. 

“Ah, that was delicious. I should do that more often. I guess it’s time for us to go to bed, right?”

“No~?! You promised to give me my body back so that I could call Kasuka!”

“Yeah, but now I don’t want to. I’m tired.”

To add to his statement he yawned and while he lifted the hand to cover the mouth, the hand stood still.  
“You seem to get it, you Pathogen. It seems like you have to do everything with your brutal force. Well stay that furious and you should be able to call your beloved brother in a few minutes.”

A few seconds later a victorious grin formed itself on Shizuo’s face. Finally he was his own boss again. Wasting no time, he called Kasuka. He wouldn’t be able to rest in peace until he got to talk to him.

“Moshi-moshi?”

“Good Morning Kasuka.”

“Nii-san…”

He wasted no time.  
“Will you work in America?”

“Yes.”

“And your flight goes on the 18th? At what time and which airport?”

“10.30 a.m., Narita Airport.”

So far, so bad. Now he had to ask the really important questions.  
“So what Izaya told me is the whole truth?”

“Probably.”

It was always a drag to get to know things from Kasuka.  
“So you loved me the whole time?”

“I still do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it? Damn it, I‘m your brother.”

“That’s exactly why. You are you.”

This wasn’t what Shizuo had hoped for. Even though he now knew that his Izaya-sense was still working. That flea didn’t lie. 

“I will come and send you off. So wait for me, when you are at the airport, okay?”

“… Okay.”

“Then see you in three days.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

“Bye Kasuka.”

That his brother was going to America was a problem. But for talking to Kasuka, it was quite a long phone call. That was a good sign in Shizuo’s eyes. With that problem temporarily gone, he could do the one thing his body ached for: Sleeping. 

At least Izaya did seem to sleep already, the bodyguard thought when he collapsed on his bed. He never heard a word from him since he started to call his younger brother. Was it even possible to sleep while the other one was awake? It seemed that way. Two seconds later they were both asleep.

When Izaya woke up it was already getting dark outside. He stretched himself like a cat in a dog costume and tried to communicate with his other self. 

“Wake up, Shizu-chan.”

No reaction.

“Did you die on me?”

No reaction, again. 

Izaya took the chance to get his laptop and sat down on the couch. He visited several sites and joined the Dollars chat for a while to get what he loved the most: Information on other people. Nothing much happened but his disappearance was already known by everyone. There were some ridiculous rumours but none of it came close to the truth. To put them off track for a while, he posted that he was currently enjoying his holidays on Hawaii and that he would be back soon. With that he hoped that no one would come to his apartment. He really was in need for a new one. Gladly he still had Namie and gave her a call. 

“Hey, Namie. I will get a new apartment soon. Can I count on you to pack all things in the mean time? Just finish what you are doing right now and let the other things slide until you finished with that. And don’t forget my personal things. Oh and can you please move the black knight two fields closer to the white king?”

Finally Namie had the possibility to speak.  
“I don’t like you. I am actually doing my work and who is lazing around in his new body? You! As for your plans: Go fucking pack your private things yourself.”

Izaya laughed.  
“And what about my game?”

“I am on my way to move the knight closer to the king by two fields. No worry.”

“Good. Expect us moving next week.”

“Okay. Is there anything else Orihara-san?”

“How is your brother?”

“Why are you asking about that?”

“No real reason.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, Namie-chan~.”

The talk on the phone seemed to have woken up the original owner of the body.  
“Good evening, Shizu-chan.”

“Why the fuck are you using my body right now?”

“Because you are a sleepyhead of course but it’s a good training for you to learn concentrating.”

Izaya laughed.  
“I still hate you.”

“I wouldn’t be happy with something else.”

“…”

“Then let’s start our little training.”

“What are you doing?”

Izaya was on his way to the bedroom and was sitting down in front of the big mirror in there.  
“I only help you with your training.”

“Yeah, right and why are you undressing my body?”

“It’s called masturbation. It will help you with learning how to gain control, piss you off and it’s the perfect thing to do when you want to pass some time.”

“You’re perverted.”

“I would say healthy.”

The parasite was right with one thing: to sit in front of the mirror and unable to avert looking how his own body did something this indecent was really pissing him off but by far not as much as the things that happened the last night. 

The uncontrolled hand rubbed the even less controlled erection. Shizuo tried to concentrate himself this time. If he were to take control like yesterday there was a chance to hurt his best piece. So he better not risked that. But it was in vain. Concentrating while feeling his body come closer to heaven was like fighting an already lost battle. 

In the next days they trained a lot like this. After the second day, Izaya got bored of this simple game and added some perverted toys in his one man show. When they were not training, they looked for a new apartment and found one in the middle of Ikebukuro. 

The moving of both their things went well, too. Namie got a small office in there as well. After a week Shizuo finally got the hang of changing bodies without having to be teased. Still, Izaya was still more of an expert when it came to these exchanges. And the biggest change for Ikebukuro: Izaya was now officially a missing person. After moving into the new apartment, he got himself a new identity in the internet and decided to restart his business using only the net.  
That was a compromise. Shizuo refused to give himself a new image as the informing bodyguard. It would kinda have ruined his reputation. Of course they went to see Kasuka off, too. While being at the airport with hundreds of other people, the time running out, there was no time to be overly embarrassed and they parted on good terms. That was one of the few days that Shizuo woke up first and had the privilege to eat the breakfast he wanted to. Sadly he was so nervous that he couldn’t eat a bite and only drank some juice before heading off. 

Even though all of those things worked out somehow, Izaya and Shizuo were the same as before again. Especially Shizuo. He had to first cope with the new situation while the flea already knew what would happen. The only difference to the past was that they only had their words to fight against each other. 

Shizuo had visited Shinra’s place too. As he left the apartment he was feeling very accomplished. Celty wasn’t there to protect Shinra, so the doctor had to accept the punches as they flew in his direction. But when the blonde one returned home, he asked the other one a question:  
“What if I get a lover?”

“Then you’ll have the first lover who will betray you without even knowing it.”

“Is that your answer?”

“Absolutely: Yes.”

“I’ll exorcise you.”

“You can try that. But please only after starting a relationship. Not that it will happen. But if I start a relationship, I’ll be sure to share with you.”

Suddenly a certain flea’s laptop was crashing into a certain bodyguards TV.  
“You’ll never learn, will you?”


	4. Epilogue

“It’s your fault. You grabbed the glass strong enough for it to break.”

“Don’t fuck with me! It’s your damn fault! You had to switch the position of the legs and ended up bumping against the table. I just wanted to catch it.”

“Why is it my fault that you’re so big? I’m simply not used to moving with such long legs.”

“Yeah, sure… not used to it after half a year… as if I’ll ever believe that! You already had better control over my body after only a week than me after my whole life! What you did was intentional!”

“Oh, Shizu-chan, you know me so well. You’re falling in love with me, aren’t you?”

“If I fall, then it’s definitely from a skyscraper to get rid of you!”

This type of conversation was a daily occurrence in the apartment which belonged to Heiwajima Shizuo on paper and to Orihara Izaya for real. Thanks to the neighbors who had been complaining about the constant noise of either someone screaming or something breaking, the apartment had ended up being soundproof. 

“I'm hurt. Please, don’t be so mean to me, Shizu-chan.” 

“To hell with you, you leaching parasite!”

“Sure, if you come with me.” Izaya said in a sweet voice.

“Yeah go ahead, I’ll follow you in a bit.” Shizuo’s voice wasn’t as sweet. 

“No way. I wait for you to come with me because otherwise you might get lost on the way. I don’t want poor Shizu-chan to end up crying.”

“In that case I’m sure I find someone to ask for directions. So please, you really don’t need to wait for me.”

“I don’t mind waiting for my beloved one.” 

“I give up. Just do me the favor and disappear, will you?”

“If that is Shizu-chan’s wish I can only follow. I just need to leave, right?”

Shizuo was confused. That flea had just done what? He couldn’t have agreed to let him live in peace right? 

“Ehm, Izaya?”

Silence. No sound, no word could to be heard. Well he probably just went to sleep for a while because he ended up being bored by their game. Not that it mattered since Shizuo finally had his body just for himself. That was a rare occurrence because usually the pest was already awake by the time the blond woke up and since the daily fights exhausted him quite a bit, he fell asleep first as well. Before these strange circumstances, Shizuo had at least an opponent he could throw things at. Nowadays he had to pay for new mirrors and other things on regular basis. These past six months had been very expensive. 

Had it already been half a year? Now that Shizuo thought about it, the time had gone by amazingly fast. So, what to do with such a treat of having the day to himself? First he called Kasuka. His brother was still in America, sounded healthy whenever they talked. He had really taken a step forward in becoming a world class actor. Next he cleaned the apartment and then treated himself to a fancy lunch in one of the nearby restaurants, even having tiramisu for dessert. After that, he wanted to meet with Celty but she had a job and couldn't make it so he went home and watched some TV. About an hour and a half later, he started feeling restless. Shizuo couldn't pinpoint it but something felt off. Another hour later, he was on the verge of what exactly? He still didn't have an idea but he had to go outside and do something. He went to Shinra – who actually was at home – and they talked for a bit before Celty joined them. 

The rest of the day was spent quite tranquil and relaxing but when evening came and he went home, he actually felt quite lonely. After all, it had been quite a while since he had been alone. 'I should enjoy this more than I currently do! When I'll get another chance like this?', the blond told himself but somehow he couldn't think of anything to and went to bed early. When Shizuo woke up, he felt great but he was still alone. So the blond took a long refreshing shower, had an amazingly sweet breakfast consisting of pancakes and marmalade and went to work right on time. It was weird how wrong it felt doing everything exactly like he did prior to Izaya invading his body. Even another two days later there was no sign of the most hated flea still residing in his body and there was simply no freaking way that that pest could shut up for this long. 

By now Shizuo even knew what that unsettling feeling was he had for the last few days. He felt anxious and concerned about the well-being of his former passenger and even asked Shinra if he knew anything about it but the blond didn't get a favourable answer. The underground doc didn't know anything that Shizuo didn't know himself. A week had passed and then a second week and on one fateful Thursday afternoon, the strongest guy of Ikebukuro entered his apartment after work, sat down, wrapped his arms around himself and started crying. He had lost all hope that Izaya would return in whatever way and as it sank in, he just couldn't hold it together anymore. 

Then a mischievous laughter made it's way through the blond's body. It was unstoppable, as he wasn't the one doing the laughing.

“So you do like me after all,” exclaimed an all too familiar voice as soon as they had caught their breath.

“IZAYAA-!”, the owner of the body screamed in anger (though feeling a little relieved at the same time).

“What's up, Shizu-chan?”, the inner voice was asking cheerfully.

After calming down a little, Shizuo asked where the hell his worst enemy had been for the past weeks.

“Well, I went out to buy some cigarettes for you, dear Shizu-chan.”

“Yeah great joke,” the blonds voice clearly wasn't amused. “Don't fuck with me!”

“But it's true! Just look into the bottom drawer over there.”

Against his better judgement, Shizuo did as he was told and when he opened it, there was a pack of smokes for about every day Izaya had been gone. They were neatly piled as if the person who had done it was hoping to receive some kind of praise.

“So you've been doing that every night?” Shizuo asked in disbelief.

“Anything for my sweet Shizu-chan”, exclaimed while using Shizuo's mouth to grin wickedly.

“You're completely crazy”, said the blond.

“Well thank you~”

“That couldn't have been all you've done until now though.” 

“I never said that.”

“Do I wanna know what you've been up to?”

A typical snicker and a “probably not” was answer enough. Shizuo decided it was better to not know and fixed himself something to eat. Somehow he was starving. After that, the situation went back to be quite normal. As normal as it could get when two minds who couldn't get along for more than a few seconds lived in one and the same body.

Smoking the cigarettes from the drawer in his usual speed, the packs vanished quite fast but it wasn't until he arrived at the bottom of the piles that he found out exactly what Izaya had done in his 'absence'. Below the cigarettes there were several photos. Those photos had captured several moments Shizuo would definitely remember if he had been conscious. His head turned quickly tomato red as he saw his stark naked body being restrained by ropes or giving Shiki a blowjob and other unspeakable things. One picture even showed him riding Shiki.

“So... You finally found them, Shizu-chan~”

“IZAYAAA! You goddamn fucking flea! I. WILL. KILL. YOU!” 

Even though the owner of the body had tried so hard to hold back, now he was again throwing things across the apartment but that didn't save him from hearing what Izaya said.

“Well, you already tried that. Maybe next time you'll think again before you want me to disappear again. If you're able to learn a lesson that is.” 

Izaya was probably smiling with his most angelic devil face right about now and he continued: 

“And we both know what it would do to you if I actually vanished, right?”

Shizuo looked like he couldn't care less in this moment so the informant added more salt to the wound.

“But rejoice! Since I'd be rea~lly lonely, be sure to know: I won't e~ver go anywhere. You're stuck with me for life.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be shy, you might have no idea what to write or might not have liked the story much... but please review it. I'm always incredibly happy and thankful for some kind of response to my stories. After spending hour after hour on the story, I only ask for a few more minutes of your time. That's not asking for too much, is it?


End file.
